


On Your Doorstep

by Measured



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus finds her night alone at an official world meeting interrupted when Taiwan shows up on her hotel doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Long after the sun had set, the rest of the nations had kept on with their petty little fights and flirting. Belarus had cloistered herself away from the noise that was sure to come with France being anywhere near England. Ukraine was too busy making goo-goo eyes at America to even notice that she wasn't around. The rest of the group, well, they were glad to be rid of her. And her big brother...the less said, the better. 

Belarus pulled at her ribbons with annoyance. She wasn't a monster, though the way the world acted, the minute she came in they moved away. At times she had enjoyed their fear, because there was nothing else to her. If she couldn't win their love and admiration, she could at least have their respect.

To them, she might as well be an ogress who everyone thought was made of ice, with only Ukraine as the person who believed she might even have a heart at all. She would pick herself up after every fit of melancholy, work hard to keep that respect, even if it had to be bought with fear, but some nights she spent curled in bed with only a pillow clutched to her chest for comfort.

She left her dress pooled on the floor, and stepped out to dig through her things. She'd packed some fluffy blue flannel pajamas to crawl into. They'd become her favorite pair when Ukraine had picked them out. Ukraine had made many a favorite nightgown or dress through the years. This marked the first one she'd actually boughten—a sign of the new era outside of her brother's house.

Back when they were first away from Russia's house, Ukraine had shared rooms with her. They would stay up late into the night chatting about the new ways of the world, but these days it was just her and a small hotel room.

She clicked through the tv channels with little interest. Channel after channel just managed to irritate her. Stupid reality television, news stations, vapid sitcoms. With disgust, she flicked it off and grabbed a pillow. She could slit it from end to end and watch the stuffing come out. Of course, she'd have to make up for it, but it'd be a price well paid if it meant she got to vent her aggravation.

She was just reaching down into her things to pull out her carefully concealed knife when she heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, she pushed herself off to check. She only opened the door just a crack to a peek around. Taiwn lifted her hand up in a wave. 

"Hiiiii!"

"You have the wrong door. America's room is that way," she said, pointing down the hall. She started to close the door, but Taiwan held to it. 

"Wait, don't go—I definitely have the right door."

Belarus looked at her with suspicion. She was too happy, too cheerful and bright. Obviously this had to be a prank. Maybe France put her up to it. She wouldn't put it past him.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Taiwan said, with a wide smile, "I want to spend some time with you!"

Belarus closed the door a little more. "This trick isn't amusing."

Taiwan clung to the door, trying hard to push it open. "No trick, honest! I mean, is it really that hard to believe that I'd come visit you?"

Belarus didn't respond. She still couldn't read Taiwan. If it was a prank, it certainly was an elaborate one.

Belarus opened the door a little more. "Why?"

"Why not?" Taiwan said.

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do. Systematically destroying the hotel furniture could wait until tomorrow. It'd give her something to look forward to.

"Suit yourself," Belarus said. She left the door, and Taiwan came in. Her cheeks were flushed, like she'd been out in the cold for a very long time, but it wasn't cold at all this time of year. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and she laid it out on the bed. 

Taiwan was wearing a red silky pajama bottoms, with a stylish floral camisole to match. Her hair fell down her back in a loose ponytail with a red scrunchie with an applique flower. By comparison, her own pajamas looked dowdy and matronly. Belarus crossed her arms across her chest as the silence stretched. 

"Eeheh." Taiwan pulled out a big hairbrush with butterflies all over the plastic handle. She patted the bed in front of her.

"This is perfect. Now turn around!"

Belarus felt her hair. It didn't feel particularly tangled, and she'd just brushed it that morning. She didn't see why Taiwan felt the need to suddenly intrude on her fine night of destroying hotel property just to brush her hair. 

"Go on, go on!" Taiwan urged. She motioned with the brush for Belarus to turn.

With a slight shrug, Belarus complied. She combed her fingers through Belarus's hair, and began to slowly run the brush through it. 

"This your idea of a riveting evening?" Belarus said.

"For me it is," Taiwan said with a giggle.

She wasn't sure she understood Taiwan. Was this some aspect of her culture that didn't translate? Still, she supposed, it felt rather good.

"I think the meeting went well, don't you? I talked and made a presentation this time. Even America congratulated me!" Taiwan said with pride.

Taiwan chattered on, but it was pleasant. Someone wanted to talk to her. Someone wanted to spend time with her.

"Wow, your hair is really long and pretty. So smoooth and soft!" Taiwan said suddenly.

Belarus looked down.

"Yours is," Belarus responded.

"Hmm?"

"Pretty," Belarus said.

"Aww, you're making me blush," Taiwan said. She pushed the brush through Belarus's long hair, humming to herself. Since there were no snarls, the gesture was comforting, nostalgic even. How long had it been since anyone but Belarus had brushed her hair? Revolutions and eras had passed in the time since she'd felt any sort of human comfort and closeness.

"You're really cute," Taiwan said.

She wrapped her arms about Belarus's waist in a tight hug and nuzzled against her back. Belarus froze at the unexpected contact, but Taiwan didn't take it as discouragement, and just snuggled her more.

It'd been so long since someone held her. So very, very long. She still didn't understand Taiwan, but she didn't fight the embrace.

"Mmm~ You're even starting to relax a bit, is it working?"

"Maybe," Belarus responded. 

"I'll just have to hug you more, then. A thousand hugs, huh? I like the sound of that," Taiwan said.

Belarus looked back. There was nothing but red cheeks and happiness on Taiwan's face. She reached out to touch her cheek, as if she could catch the happiness and know what it felt like for once.

Taiwan brought Belarus's fingers to her mouth and kissed them quick, one by one with a wink.

Maybe with Taiwan around, she'd find out.


End file.
